kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia
}} Sophia Keren (ソフィア・ケレン), formerly known as Negishi Shouko (根岸彰子), was reincarnated as a vampire progenitor to noble human Keren family. Her parents are normal humans, so she initially hides the fact that she is a vampire. Appearance As Negishi Shouko, she had a creepy appearance. She was extremely thin, with a pale and permanently dour face.Volume 1-S1 As Sophia, she is a peerless beauty, with extremely pale-white skin and blood-red eyes. Personality Sophia is pretty dense in certain situations but has no qualms about using her power to muscle through them if she can. Her nature as a Vampire causes her to lust for battle that can challenge her, but she is denied that by intense training that has made her overwhelmingly more powerful than almost everything within the System. This causes her to lapse into depravity or depression when she focuses too much on it. Her previous identity of Negishi Shouko was a target of ridicule; due to this she has an intense dislike for anyone who insists on using her original name. This is also the root of her jealousy towards Shiraori, whom she believes is Wakaba Hiiro, the queen of the class in their previous life. This jealousy makes it easy for her to obtain the title Ruler of Envy and the skill Envy. Relationships ;Shiraori : Servant. Unable to refer to her as anything but "Master" due to a bet during a game with a set of cursed playing cards. Sophia is jealous of Shiraori's looks, but still considers her to be a friend. She complains that Shiro never listens to her excuses.Volume 4-interlude: The administrators' reincarnation allies ;Merazophis : Master. Merazofis was originally the head butler of the Keren family, but was turned into a vampire by Sophia when she was a toddler. He has remained her father-figure, guide, and servant her entire life. ;Wald : Lover. After Sophia released the brainwashing on all the boys in her academy, Wald was the only one who remained by her side, and even asked to become a vampire. They rarely get to spend time together due to Shiraori constantly keeping Sophia busy with tasks. ;Shun : Amusement. She looks forward to seeing Shun's reaction when they meet. ;Felmina : Mutual dislike. Sophia teases her by pointing out that she would lose to Shun in a fight.Volume 4-interulde: God's hunting dog Abilities Sophia fights using a greatsword. As a vampire, Sophia was born with the Undying Body skill which she evolved into Undying King. :*'Undying Body' (不死体): Increases resistance to all attributes except for Fire, Light, and Rot. Additionally, once per day, the holder can survive any attack with 1 HP.Volume 5-1: The Spider and the Vampire :*'Undying King' (不死王): Raises nearby corpses. The zombies have no souls, so don't stop unless the body is completely destroyed, and don't give any experience.Web novel: Elf village battle ⑩ By combining various skills, Sophia is capable of several composite magical abilities: :*'Shining Blood Mist: '''Sophia firstly casts the Mist spell of the Ice Prison Magic, which is a beautiful mist that shines white, but is actually capable of freezing and shattering everything it touches into flakes. And then mixing it with her Blood Mist vampire ability, granting her the ability to maneuver the deadly mist.Web Novel Oni Vs Oni ④ :*'Vermilion Sea:''' A red fluid which moves completely under the control of Sophia's will, it dissolves everything it touches without limit. It is created by mixing the Blood Mist from Higher Vampire LV3, Strong Acid Attack, and Water Magic.Web Novel Chapter 250 Character File The only daughter of the noble Keren family in Sariella. A reincarnation who retains her memories of being Shouko Negishi, a high school student in Japan. She is actually a vampire progenitor, a being who should no longer exist in this world. Displaying unbelievable power, she often stands in the way of Shun and the others. She serves a being she calls Master Born to a human family, she initially lived without any contact with Demon and the like, but after encountering the Nightmare of the Labyrinth as a baby, her life quickly became very turbulent. Status | titles = }} In Volume 4 the skill Undying Body was translated as Immortality. Due to this skill being inherently different than the skill Immortality that Kumoko has, this skill's translation was changed to Undying Body by Volume 6. On the wiki, the Appraisal block for Volume 4 - Final Chapter has been updated to Undying Body for consistency in System translations. | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia *Sophia's name in Greek means wisdom or skill. While her last name Keren is a name that derrived from Katherine which is associated with the Greek adjective Katharos meaning pure, Katherine is also theorised to come from Hecate the goddess of magics including necromancy. *Most of Sophia's starting skills come from the effects of her Vampire and Progenitor titles. *Sophia's synergistic attributes are ice, water and dark. Her conflicting ones are light, fire and lightning.Web novel 213: Vampire Rearing Plan・Continued Category:Characters Category:Reincarnations Category:Demon Faction Category:Vampires Category:Rulers